Buck to the Future
Teenager Scootaloo McFly is an aspiring musician dating boyfriend Rumble in Ponyville, Equestria. Her mother Fluttershy McFly is bullied by her supervisor, Spoiled Rich, while her father Puck McFly is an overweight, depressed alcoholic. Whilst expressing disapproval of Scootaloo's relationship with Rumble, Puck recounts how he met Fluttershy when hes father hit her with a car. One night, Scootaloo meets her scientist friend, "Doc" Great Scott, at the Shopping Two Pines mall parking lot. Doc unveils a time machine built from a modified DeLorean and powered by plutonium stolen from Princess Celestia. Doc demonstrates the navigation system with the example date of November 5, 1955: the day he conceived the machine. A moment later, the Royal Guards arrive and kill him. Scootaloo escapes in the DeLorean, but inadvertently activates the time machine, and arrives in 1955. There, Scootaloo encounters the teenage Fluttershy, who is bullied by classmate Spoiled. After Scootaloo saves Fluttershy from an oncoming car and is knocked unconscious, he awakens to find herself tended by an infatuated Puck. Scootaloo leaves and tracks down Doc's younger self to help her get back to 1985. With no plutonium, Doc explains that the only power source capable of generating the necessary 1.21 gigawatts of wind power to the time machine is a bolt of giga lightning, an extremely powerful lightning that can only be produced by accident in Cloudsdale and it's impossible to predict when or where they will happen. Scootaloo shows Doc a flyer from the future that recounts a giga lightning strike at the town's courthouse the coming Saturday night. Doc instructs Scootaloo to not leave his house or interact with anyone as he could inadvertently change the course of history and alter the future; Doc refuses to heed warnings about his future death from Scootaloo because of this. Scootaloo realizes that he has prevented his parents from meeting and Doc warns that Scootaloo will be erased from existence if he doesn't find a way to introduce Fluttershy to Puck. Doc formulates a plan to harness the power of the giga lightning while Scootaloo sets about introducing his parents, but he antagonizes Spoiled and his gang in the process. When Puck asks Scootaloo to the upcoming school dance, Scootaloo plans to have Fluttershy "rescue" Puck from Scootaloo's inappropriate advances. The plan goes awry when a drunken Spoiled attempts to force herself on Puck. Fluttershy arrives to rescue him from Scootaloo, but finds Spoiled instead. Fluttershy knocks out Spoiled and Compass follows Fluttershy to the dance floor, where they kiss and fall in love while Scootaloo plays music with the band, playing Pony B. Goode a song that would not be released until 1958, what ironically inspired Sapphire Shores to write it years later. Satisfied that she has secured his future existence, Scootaloo leaves to meet Doc Great Scott. As the accident occurs in Cloudsdale, Scootaloo arrives at the clock tower and the lightning strikes on cue sending Scootaloo back to the future. In the Lone Pine Mall, Scootaloo finds that Doc is not dead, as he heeds Scootaloo's warning and wears a bullet-proof vest. Doc takes Scootaloo home and departs to 2015. Scootaloo awakens the next morning to find her family changed: Fluttershy is a self-confident, successful author, and Puck is physically fit and happy. Spoiled Rich is now Fluttershy and Scootaloo's obsequious subordinate. As Scootaloo reunites with Rumble, the DeLorean appears with Doc, dressed in a futuristic outfit, insisting they accompany him to the future to fix a problem with their future children, they activate with the DeLorean, which is now able to fly, and depart in 2015 when, according to Doc, we don't need roads. Category:Back To The Future spoofs Category:Back To The Future Category:Spongebob1129